Hasta que estemos bien
by vale romanoff
Summary: Skye descubre lo que pasó entre Ward y May.


Los pasillos del bus estaban en envueltos en un silencio total. No era normal, desde uno que otro punto se escuchaban conversaciones, sonido de una televisión encendida, música, o cualquier cosa, pero no esta noche, y apenas eran las 10 p.m. El agente Grant Ward se sentía asfixiado por ese silencio y una culpa que le pesaba como si llevara un baúl de 20 kilos sobre la espalda. Debía arreglarlo. Seguía sentado en silencio en el bar, mirando una lata de cerveza como si el líquido dentro fuera a darle respuestas, o soluciones. Sabía que había hecho las cosas mal, siempre lo supo, y haber llevado todo tan lejos fue su error, porque a pesar de _todo, _Skye no merecía ninguna clase de sufrimiento, menos uno causado por él. Aún sentía como si lo apuñalaran cuando recordaba la pelea que tuvo con la hacker sólo unas horas antes. Ella estaba en el laboratorio sentada, mientras a su lado estaba Jemma abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo, y susurrándole unas palabras al oído, y Leo sólo la observaba mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre un mesón. Asumió que la chica estaba llorando. Golpeó el ventanal que lo separaba del laboratorio ya que desconocía el código para poder entrar. El ruido hizo que Jemma y Leo miraran, Skye estuvo a punto de girarse, pero Jemma le susurró algo más y ella sólo se quedó inmóvil. Leo con una expresión cargada de lo que se pudo reconocer como enojo se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió sólo un poco, lo suficiente para exponer su cara nada más.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-No

Estuvo por cerrar nuevamente la puerta, pero ágilmente Grant puso su pie en el espacio que quedaba, y no le permitió cerrarla.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que realmente sucede? ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? ¿Y por qué Skye llora?

Abrió la boca para articular una respuesta, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Jemma desde atrás:

-¡DILE QUE SE VAYA!

Grant podría jurar que jamás había escuchado a Jemma así de enojada, es más, jamás la había escuchado enojada. Leo salió del laboratorio cerrando la puerta detrás de él, subió las escaleras y el agente asumió que debía seguirlo, así se apresuró en ello. El chico de pelo rizado llegó hasta su litera e introdujo el código para poder entrar con especial habilidad. Cuando estuvieron dentro, el hombre más alto abrió la boca para poder hacer una pregunta, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? Creo que jamás me lo esperé de ti y de May…

"Oh… no", fue todo lo que Ward pudo pensar.

-No sé cómo… ah –Fitz gruñó de frustración e ira –¿Sabes lo mal que está Skye allá abajo? ¿Sabes lo mucho que ha llorado? Jemma se ha encargado de consolarla, pero he estado allí desde hace casi una hora y media tratando de calmarla más racionalmente con palabras, y estaba esperando el momento que aparecieras para poder conversarlo, y realmente debes estar muy agradecido de que fui yo y no Jemma… ¿Tienes idea de lo violentas que suelen ponerse las chicas cuando hieren a su mejor amiga?... al menos estoy teniendo algo de autocontrol, porque no me siento muy diferente que ella.

Grant tomó un respiro profundo antes de empezar a hablar, inhalando grandes cantidades de aire, cómo si eso fuera a borrar lo que sucedió.

-Yo… bueno, fue algo impulsivo, y no quería, pero la situación se salió de control y apenas cuando pude volver a reaccionar ya estábamos… -La mirada que le dio Fitz significaba que realmente no le interesaba saber que hicieron o qué no con May –No significó nada para mí, enserio, fue algo de una noche, que no involucró sentimientos de por medio, ni nada de eso, porque a mí no me gusta May, es sólo una compañera de trabajo, a mi realmente me gusta…

Se vio ahogado por las palabras, a estas alturas era doloroso decirlo, y sonaba algo cínico. Leo por su parte que se encontraba con ambas manos sobre sus caderas, soltó una pequeña y corta carcajada que no era graciosa, sino sarcástica.

-Oh, maravilloso Agente Ward, maravilloso, ¿Ahora vas a decirme que te gusta Skye? No… no puedes jugar con todos en este bus sabes… ah y que no te le ocurra pensar que ahora te gusta Jemma también… no te atrevas.

-No… no… es que realmente me gusta Skye, nunca quise admitirlo aunque mi mente me lo estuviera repitiendo 24 horas al día y 7 días a la semana –Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Fitz con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, su espalda un poco encorvada y la mirada fija en el piso –Cuando tuvimos el segundo problema con el asunto del ciempiés y apareció este… famoso ex-novio de Skye, estuve tan molesto que me propuse a mí mismo ignorar cada sentimiento que estuviera más allá del compañerismo, así que comencé a ser frío con ella, y cada vez que la miraba podía ver dolor en sus ojos por la forma en que la trataba, y aun así no me detuve, no podía dejar eso inconcluso. Seguí siendo dura con ella hasta que sucedió lo del virus alien con Jemma, y el hecho de casi perder a uno de los nuestros nos unió más como grupo y todo se volvió repentinamente más complicado personalmente. Por desgracia, como suele suceder en nuestro trabajo, nos tocó afrontar algo para lo que ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado… _un Asgardiano_. Skye estuvo a mi lado incluso cuando la traté más mal de lo que debía aunque no me podía controlar al 100%. Estuve herido y fue la única que con todo el peligro bajó a intentar protegerme o hacer algo por mí, luego en el bar volvió a ofrecerme su ayuda, pero mis pensamientos sobre eliminar mis sentimientos por ella seguían ahí, y rechacé toda su ayuda. Esa misma noche, May dejó su puerta abierta para que pudiese entrar… no debí haberlo hecho, debí haber seguido mi camino hasta dónde realmente quería ir: la habitación dónde estaba Skye, o como última opción haberme quedado en la mía, solo, para pensar un poco, pero no. Fui demasiado impulsivo.

Fitz estuvo durante todo su discurso observándolo con atención, parado frente a él. Ahora por fin decidió tomar asiento junto a él. Sin mirarlo comenzó a hablar.

-Grant, eres mi amigo ¿No?

-Creo que es difícil dentro de este trabajo encontrar amigos… pero creo que sí…

-Entonces ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Grant miró al chico y lo analizó un poco, pudo ver algo de vergüenza en las facciones de su cara.

-Está bien, dime.

-Tú… ¿Cuándo estuviste con May… pensaste en Skye?

-Honestamente… sí. Ahí fue cuando supe que había cometido un error.

-Entonces ve y arregla las cosas. Pero no ahora. Yo bajaré al laboratorio a ver cómo sigue todo.

Ambos se pararon, se miraron y sorpresivamente, Grant envolvió a Leo en un abrazo: "gracias por escucharme, gracias por entender", dijo con una voz que era sólo un poco superior a un susurro. Leo sonrió: "está bien, _amigo_". Luego de eso se separaron, y cada uno siguió con sus asuntos. Aunque los "asuntos" de Grant sólo implicaban estar tirado sobre su cama mirando el techo en silencio, maldiciéndose por todo lo que hizo, y luego beber, y eso lo devolvía a la realidad, dónde aún se encontraba mirando estúpidamente dentro de su cerveza. Pensó que debía hacer algo, pero ¿Qué? Lo más probable es que ahora la chica lo odie. Lo dudó mucho, no sabía si debía ir o no a verla, a intentar hablar con ella, pero no debía dejar pasar el tiempo, no quería perderla. Tomó un fuerte respiro, se encaminó hacia la litera de Skye, sin tener muy claro de lo que iba a hacer, porque era obvio que ella se iba a resistir. Cuando pasó por afuera de la litera de Fitz, los escuchó a él y a Jemma reír, los imaginó jugueteando, manteniéndose cerca, cuidándose, y jamás dejándose solos… sintió algo de envidia. Quizás, algo de eso a él no le haría tan mal, quizás, enamorarse, _caer por alguien _ no fuera tan terrible después de todo, pero con lo que había sucedido, veía un poco lejano tener a la persona que _realmente _quería. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó suavemente la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Puso su oído contra el material semi-aislante de ruido, y creyó que iba a ser suficiente. Quiso arriesgarse un poco más, después de todo "tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas", ¿no?. Introdujo el código de seguridad que la morena le había confiado y la puerta de inmediato se abrió. La movió un poco y analizó por dentro el lugar… nada. Sintió de repente el ruido del agua caer dentro de la ducha y este estaba acompañado de un fuerte sonido de llanto y desesperación. Al momento se sintió culpable, así que decidió salir. Estando afuera corrió hasta su propio lugar y se encerró. Tiró todo su peso contra la cama y la cabeza contra el almohadón. Skye debió de haber estado llorando _muy _fuerte para que el sonido sobrepasara el ruido del agua y las paredes. Sentirse mal era poco comparado a lo que sentía ahora.

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche por causas naturales. Notó lo adolorido que estaba su cuerpo por dormirse en una posición incómoda y además, tenía frío porque estaba sólo sobre el cobertor. Miró al reloj digital que estaba su mesita, indicaban las 11:30 de la noche. Se levantó y caminó a tropezones hacia la litera de Skye nuevamente. Volvió a golpear la puerta suavemente, pero justo ahí se dio cuenta que por la hora y todo lo que había pasado, quizás la chica estaba durmiendo, intentando descansar y calmarse, y él la interrumpía. Que poco considerado de su parte. Suspiró con pesadez, y se dio la media vuelta. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando un voz tras de él hizo que su piel se erizara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El agente se volvió, tratando de juntar palabras, y sus pies se movieron por si solos, hasta quedar en frente de la morena. La vio, y sintió como una puñalada en el estómago. Estaba despeinada, con los ojos hinchados producto de las lágrimas y creyó que estaba un poco pálida.

-Skye yo… -La chica lo miraba fríamente, y eso no lo dejaba continuar -¿Me… me dejarías pasar?

-No. Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo, tienes la oportunidad ahora.

-No puedo decírtelo aquí, por favor… te diré lo que tenga que decirte, y luego me iré, tendrás el derecho de no volver a hablarme si quieres, lo merezco, obviamente… pero primero, por favor, déjame decirte un par de cosas.

Quizás fue el tono de desesperación absoluta en la voz de Ward o el fuerte hecho de que lo más quería ahora y desde que se unió al grupo fue estar a solas con él en su litera, pero sólo se movió un poco de la puerta, y él entendió que ese gesto indicaba que podía pasar.

Cuando estuvo dentro vio como el lugar era un completo desastre, había ropa por todo el piso y muchos tubos de perfumes, desodorantes y cosas femeninas. Ella debió haber estado _muy _enojada, se notaba que llegaron ahí porque ella los tiró.

-Muy bien, habla. No tienes toda la noche.

Grant sabía que era el momento, que no tenía que ocultarle nada si quería arreglar las cosas, o al menos eliminar un poco esa tensión que era evidente en estos precisos momentos; era casi como si el aire estuviera espeso y le costase respirar, pero hizo su intento de seguir adelante. Cuando dirigió la vista de vuelta a la chica su mirada seguía siendo la misma: fría, cargada de dolor y decepción.

-Está bien. Sé que probablemente no quieras escucharme y lo único que sientes por mi sean ganas de golpearme fuerte en la cara, y lo entiendo, pero… nunca quise que todo llegara tan lejos, no tuve autocontrol y cuando quise frenar la situación ya no había forma de volver. Estuve durante semanas fingiendo que no sentía nada por ti cuándo en realidad sentía mucho más de lo que yo mismo podría admitirme. Después de descubrir la existencia de ese tal Miles me había propuesto alejarme de ti y de todo lo que me provocabas; fue mi peor error definitivamente, debí haber luchado por dar el siguiente paso, no haberte dejado de lado, porque después de todo… estuviste a mi lado incluso cuando no lo merecía, y eso sólo me hacía caer más y más por ti. Aun así no era capaz de admitirlo, luché con eso hasta el último momento. Así llegue a… bueno, tu… sabes, estar con… bueno no importa, pero, la verdad es que la única persona que realmente me gusta, eres tú.

Skye guardó silencio. Durante todo el discurso de Grant estuvo mirando al piso, pero su última frase hizo que levantara la vista.

-Sabes que no es necesario. No es necesario que me vengas a decir justo _ahora _que yo te gusto. No tienes que hacer esto sólo porque te causé pena o lástima, o algo así…

Grant luchó contra el fuerte impulso de querer cortar la distancia que existía entre ellos con un abrazo, sostenerla fuerte entre sus brazos y consolarla, porque casi pudo sentir el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose con las últimas palabras que sus labios habían pronunciado. Aún con la luz tenue que apenas iluminaba la habitación, pudo notar como los ojos de la morena se cristalizaban, de a poco se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-No es pena, menos lástima. Mírame… -Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, volvió a hablar –Realmente me gustas, pensaba en ti cada día, cuando estabas cerca, no te podía quitar los ojos de encima y cuando te ibas, te empezaba a extrañar el mismo segundo que cruzabas una puerta. Pensé en ti incluso cuando estaba con May.

Lo último hizo que Skye alzara una ceja y mirara casi sin pestañar al hombre que tenía en frente.

-¿Esto es enserio?

-Te lo dije todo mirándote a los ojos, Skye.

El silencio que se formó resultó curiosamente no incómodo. Por un momento sólo eran ellos dos, nadie más, diciéndose muchas cosas con la mirada, como que con un poco intercambio de palabras todo cayera en su lugar, y todo tuviera mayor sentido.

-Nunca quise esto Skye, nunca quise que sufrieras, en realidad, es lo último que querría para ti. Te quiero demasiado, y espero que me perdones, no ahora, eso sería imposible para ti. Tengo muchas cosas que empezar a hacer bien, partiendo con la honestidad no sólo contigo, sino que conmigo mismo también. No quiero prometerte nada, sólo ir demostrándote de poco con acciones que no mentía respecto a lo que siento por ti y también que estoy arrepentido. Realmente me importas.

La morena se acercó a él y sin pensarlo demasiado puso sus suaves y pequeñas manos en sus mejillas y lo besó. Fue algo delicado, tenían demasiado cuidado por el otro, como si repentinamente fueran de cristal y se fueran a quebrar en mil pedazos. Grant puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Oh, cuánto tiempo estuvieron esperando para hacer eso. Continuaron así por un rato, sin acelerar el beso. Cuando por fin se separaron, sólo fueron unos escasos centímetros de la boca del otro. Grant prácticamente se estaba derritiendo por sentir la respiración de la chica tan cerca.

-Creo que… tienes que irte

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-¿Qué acaso esa no es tu estrategia, agente Ward? ¿Hacer lo tuyo e irte? –Skye no quería seguir haciéndolo sentir culpable, pero era inevitable, necesitaba desahogarse –Puedes irte, hablamos mañana

-No quiero irme…

-Y yo no quiero que tengas problemas, si alguien te vio entrar, pero no te vio salir, tendrás problemas. Tú sabes, todos esos estúpidos protocolos de S.H.I.E.L.D., tuve que memorizarlos todos… hablamos en la mañana

Grant la besó profundamente y luego salió de vuelta a su litera, sin decir una palabra. En cierto modo, no necesitaba decirle nada más, ni ella a él.

* * *

Al día siguiente Skye despertó tranquila, a pesar de lo mucho que había llorado el día anterior, lo que pasó con Grant la dejó… feliz. Quizás no lo besó porque fue lo que siempre quiso hacer, o porque no habían palabras que decirle, sino porque pensó que con ese beso por fin pudo decirle lo que siempre ha pensado de él: _qué es de ella_. La morena jamás podría negar lo posesiva que es, y desde que pisó el bus, ha sentido que Ward es su propiedad. Siempre ha tenido la fantasía de que esa "posesión" sea mutua, quería sentirse suya también. Cuando se enteró que había sucedido entre él y May, sintió que le habían una quitado una parte de ella, creía que se lo habían quitado de las manos, que le habían dado una puñalada por la espalda, pero principalmente, _qué dejaba de ser su propiedad, incluso antes de que técnicamente comenzara a serlo_. Se sentía vacía, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba dentro del equipo, Grant le gustaba muchísimo más de lo que era comprensible para sí misma, aún a pesar de todo esto, no iba a ceder fácilmente. Sí la quería, que se lo demostrara, si le importaba, que fuese persistente, y si se arrepentía, _que luchara por ella_. Un método efectivo para ella siempre fue sacar celos, pero ahora no podría ¿A quién _usaría_ para eso? Usar sonaba muy feo cuando se trataba de 5 personas que mejor la han acogido en su vida, pero para esta clase de "técnicas", sólo se usaba a la gente, así que no, cien por ciento descartado. Estuvo pensando que otra clase de cosas podría hacer, pero si él le dijo que le gustaba mirándola a los ojos, dónde ella pudo ver su sinceridad, lo haría por sí solo, no necesitaría ningún impulso. Skye salió de su litera y se reunió con Fitzsimmons para desayunar. Cuando la vieron le regalaron una amplia sonrisa, la última vez que habían estado juntos, ella estaba destrozada, no sabían lo que había ocurrido después, pero se los contaría.

-Skye… ¿Cómo te sientes? –La voz de Jemma era dulce y tranquila

-En realidad… estoy bien, no perfecta, pero…bien. Anoche sucedieron un par de cosas, que debo contarles

-¿Fue Ward a hablar contigo? –Fitz la miró como si no le sorprendiera

La morena asintió, tratando de evitar ruborizarse por los recuerdos que al instante le vinieron a la mente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Jemma preguntó curiosa

-Bueno él me pidió perdón... Me dijo muchas cosas que lo justificaban, o eso pensaba él. Me dijo que yo… le importaba, que me quería, que… que yo le gustaba, que…

-¿¡LE GUSTAS A WA-!? –Jemma gritó al instante, pero Leo tapó su boca.

-Shhh, Jemma, sí, sí… dijo que yo le gustaba, pero no grites. También… -Skye no pudo seguir, se sonrojó demasiado, así que ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

-¿También qué? –Dijeron Fitzsimmons al unísono

El sonido de alguien entrando los interrumpió. Era Grant, los saludó, le respondieron, tomó algo de comida y se marchó. Skye se sentía de pronto vacía, pero no hizo nada para que se quedara, porque el ambiente entre todos, hubiese resultado incómodo. Sin embargo lucharía por conseguir otro instante del día a solas con _su_ hombre.

-Muy bien, ¿nos vas a contar que pasó después? –La voz de Jemma sacó a Skye de su transe

-Él y yo…

-OH NO PUEDE SER, ¿TAN PRONTO?

-¡Fitz, no!, y baja la voz. No, no eso, sólo nos besamos.

-Skye… -Esta vez Jemma sonó seria, demasiado –Sé lo mucho que te gusta, y me parece bien que se haya acercado a ti a aclarar las cosas cuánto antes. También no puedo negar que estoy feliz porque por fin pudieron besarse pero… eso no borra nada de lo que sucedió. Deberías tener más cuidado, sólo por precaución. No estoy diciendo que Ward sea un mal chico, pero hizo algo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba, y… no lo sé, debería volver a ganarse nuestra confianza, sobretodo la tuya, debe volver a recuperarte, y tú debes luchar cómo puedas para resistirte a caer tan fácilmente.

-Jemma tiene razón. Ayer estuve hablando con él, sé que está arrepentido y que lo hizo sin pesar, sin embargo, _lo hizo de todas maneras_. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso, dale tiempo a esta situación, superen la incomodidad en el aire de a poco, acérquense, conversen, compartan, pero _no _dejes que juegue contigo. Él ya sabe que pase lo que pase siempre estarás ahí a su disposición.

Skye los miró a ambos, sabiendo que tenían razón. Aunque ella ya había pensado todo lo que le habían dicho, pero si alguien más piensa lo mismo, es porque debe ser verdad.

-Está bien chicos, eso es lo que haré. Ahora… con su permiso.

Apenas se levantó de la mesa, fue al lugar dónde Grant solía enseñarle defensa personal. Quería golpear el puching bag un par de veces para desestresarse y desahogarse, pero más quería que una hermosa casualidad la juntara con el agente. Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas cuando Skye comenzó a sentirse totalmente agotada. Subió a su litera, se dio una ducha y se durmió placenteramente.

* * *

_"Día 1: Sólo un saludo, necesito más de Skye"_

_"Día 2: ¿Nuevamente sólo un saludo"_

_"Día 3: Ya no lo soporto"_

_"Día 4: Que insoportable, ya no más"_

_"Día 5: Al diablo todo. Hablaré con ella"._

Eran las 11 de la noche, el agente Ward, que se había dedicado a contar los días en que todo estaba relativamente mal con Skye, se dirigía a la litera de la chica a conversar con ella. No necesitaba ser una conversación seria, tampoco extensa, sólo que fuera entre ellos dos solos, para que pudiera llenarle el vacío de todos esos días en los que un saludo era todo el contacto que había. Ella solía pasar mucho más tiempo con Fitzsimmons de lo acostumbrado. No entendía si lo estaba evitando o poniendo a práctica una técnica que buscara desesperarlo hasta el punto de explotar. Quizás una mezcla de ambas. Golpeó la puerta suavemente para que nadie lo escuchara además de la chica que estaba adentro. Volvió a golpear. Esta vez sí hubo respuesta. Skye lucía radiante, incluso en su pijama, como si supiera que él iba a llegar.

–Quieres pasar, ¿cierto? –Skye se movió de la puerta sin esperar una respuesta.

La última vez que Grant estuvo aquí estaba todo hecho un desorden. Ese recuerdo estaba cargado de sentimientos encontrados. La morena se lanzó pesadamente sobre la cama y dejó que una pesada respiración saliera.

–Ha sido una semana difícil. Bastante, estoy cansada, estoy agotada, estoy… destruida.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, Skye? –Grant se acercó al borde de la cama

Skye golpeó suavemente con su mano el espacio vacío que quedaba a su lado en la cama, como señal para que el chico llenara ese hueco con su cuerpo. Grant tímidamente se puso a su lado, quedando frente a frente, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo apegado con el del otro. Sus cuerpos encajaban juntos cómo dos piezas de un puzzle, que se estuvieron buscando por mucho tiempo, y por fin se encontraron. Las manos de la chica se posaron en las mejillas de él, mientras sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente parte de su cuello. Ella se acercó más a su cara hasta que los centímetros que los separaban fueran menos que escasos.

–Tú. Eso es lo que pasa. Ignorarte duele, fingir que todo está bien duele, auto-convencerme de que un saludo es suficiente intercambio de palabras y miradas contigo por un día… duele muchísimo más.

–Bueno, sentimos lo mismo.

–Te he extrañado tanto. Dime, Grant, ¿me has extrañado?.

–¿Es broma?, he contado los días en que llevamos más… alejados.

–Oh, ¿y no llenaste ese vacío con la Agente May?

De pronto sus miradas se encontraron. Reflejaban lo mismo: dolor. Cada uno a su manera, cada uno sufría por algo diferente, pero sufrían de todas maneras, y ese sufrimiento incluía al otro.

–Skye yo… quiero mostrarte algo.

La chica rompió el espacio entre ellos con un beso voraz, necesitado, hambriento. Muy diferente del último que habían tenido. Skye mordió el labio inferior de Grant, y luego lo soltó. Para él, fue la cosa más sexy que una chica pudo hacer con él. Definitivamente ella lo tenía a sus pies.

–¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir?

Ágilmente, el agente cambió de posición, quedando arriba de Skye.

–Quiero decirte… las cosas que no hice con May.

–¿En enserio?, ugh, en ese caso, suéltame.

–No, primero escúchame.

Skye lo miró, sin estar segura de que pretendía. Realmente a ella no le importaba lo que hizo o en este caso, lo que no hizo con May. No era su asunto, no era algo de su interés, _le dolía_.

–A ella no pude mirarla profundamente y deducir que el único café que me quitaba el sueño era el de sus ojos, ni el de color de su piel. No pude decirle que me distrae de todas mis obligaciones desde el preciso momento que pisó este bus, porque nadie había logrado atraer mi atención de la una forma tan increíble, que tenía escondida dentro de mí. No pude haberle dicho que despertó miles de emociones dentro de mí, que apenas recordaba que existían, o que alguna vez sentí por alguien más, quizás… _jamás _lo sentí por alguien más, tampoco que cada vez que entrenábamos juntos me dieran inmensas ganas de olvidar ese entrenamiento y empujarla contra la pared para besarla, y que cada vez que decidiera tomar su pelo y la piel de su cuello quedara expuesta, querer poner mis labios en cada espacio posible. Mucho menos podría haberle dicho que con una sonrisa podía desarmarme completamente, ni que con el más ligero rose de piel enviara choques eléctricos a todo mi cuerpo, que su voz me hacía estar en las nubes pero que sus abrazos a los que me estuve negando fueran la única ancla que me tuviese apegado a la realidad. No podría haberle dicho nada eso, ni a ella ni a nadie más… _sólo a ti._

El silencio que se formó dejó expuesta a Skye. No sabía cómo responderle, aunque ella le había dicho de muchas formas no verbales que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo respecto a él. Simplemente tomó su cara y lo atrajo para otro beso, más lento, más delicado.

–Eres mío. Mío, ¿entendido?

A Grant no le hacía falta responder, ella estaba en su derecho a poseerlo si lo deseaba, ella podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con él. El magnetismo que mantenía sus labios unidos se hacía más fuerte y sentía como el calor les empezaba a correr rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. Ambos sabían que estaba mal, que estaban rompiendo al menos una docena de normas de S.H.I.E.L.D. y si dejaban que esto siguiera romperían otra docena más. Pero no tenían ni la más mínima intención de parar. Habían deseado demasiado esto como para dejarlo ir. Grant movió una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Skye y ella gimió al contacto, así que le jugó igual, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo. La impaciencia estaba matando al chico, pero al parecer a ella no, estaba bien con llevar todo con lentitud.

–Skye…

–¿Qué?

–Tenemos que… tratar de no hacer mucho ruido

–Haré el intento, pero… no te prometo nada

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente, sabiendo que esta sería una larga noche…

* * *

_**N/A: Si llegaste hasta este punto: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!. Un review es siempre bien recibido y apreciado :).**_


End file.
